


So We Meet Again

by Chromaflair



Series: We Keep Meeting Like This [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Fluffy Ending, Time Jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromaflair/pseuds/Chromaflair
Summary: Din and Cara get separated after they have to flee. When Din does find Cara again, he realizes a lot has happened since he's been gone.
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: We Keep Meeting Like This [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592245
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	So We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I had a chance to write this again. I had a whole thing planned out but then it wasn't working so I scrapped it. I've had something like this rattling around my head for a bit but couldn't quite make it work.

_After the two ships parted ways, Cara and Greef needed to stop for repairs and supplies. They thought it best to give it some more time before setting a meeting point. Din decided to take the time to look for the Child’s people. He ended up on a far off planet called Degobah. Once there, they met another of the Child’s kind named Yebba. Yebba brought Din and the Kid into a secret passage, where they would be safe from those that wanted to harm the Kid. As they went into the passage, Din sent Cara a holo to let her know they would be a little longer and he would message as soon as he could. Yebba began training the Child while Din shared their company and learned more about their kind and the Jedis. After a few days, Yebba informed Din he needed to go, and the Child would stay. Din was reluctant to leave just yet. He wanted more time with the Kid and to make sure he was safe. Yebba urged him to go. ‘Your family. You need to be with them.’ he said. My family? The Kid is my family, thought Din. ‘He is, but your family needs you. He is with us now.’ Din made his way out of passage. Once he got back to the Razor’s Crest, he noted the date on the navigation system. That can’t be right, he thought. The calendar function must be wrong. He started up and was glad to see he was still getting a signal from the tracker on the ship Greef and Cara had taken. As he made his way to their location, he discovered that the date was not incorrect. Each place he stopped confirmed that five years had passed. He figured out that must be how the Kid’s people keep themselves safe. That wasn’t just a secret location, it was a pocket of sorts in time that kept them hidden from those that wished to do them harm.  
_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Din walked into the trading post on the Outer Rim planet. He hesitated, looking around, wondering if it was too late. He had a good excuse, but she had no idea. It had been years since he’d seen Cara, but to him it was just a few weeks.

He spotted Greef behind the counter. Din could tell that he wasn’t sure what to say to him, so he decided to start.

“It’s been a while,” he started.

“Been a while? That’s what you think?” Greef responded, unintentionally raising his voice. “Do you have any idea what you’ve put us through? What you put _her_ through? We searched. We risked our lives, Mando! For what? You just disappear?” Din could see tears in Greef’s eyes starting. “Only one vague message the whole time. We thought you were dead. She… I don’t know how she’s going to take this.”

Din knew he had put his friend and the woman he loved through a lot. He was still processing the fact that years had passed to the rest of the universe. How does he explain this without sounding insane?

“Greef, I know this sounds crazy, but to me, it’s only been a few weeks. I sent that message thinking I could send another soon, explaining more. I was in a place where time moves differently, with the Kid. I didn’t know until it was time to leave.”

The older man studied the Mandalorian, looking exactly the same as he did years ago. Same armor and helmet, but without the cocky demeanor. Something was different. Greef had been so taken aback to see him that he nearly forgot that the Child wasn’t with him. “Where’s the Kid? That’s what all this was for, and you don’t even have him?”

“He has been returned to his people,” Din answered with a hint of a quaver in his voice. “He’s being trained in the Jedi ways. That’s where I was. They have this place that’s safe from the outside. I don’t know how to explain it, like a pocket in time.”

Greef’s face softened, realizing the pain Din must be feeling at leaving the Kid. “I’m glad the little bugger is safe. I know it must have been hard to leave him.”

“Is Cara here?” Din was almost afraid to ask at this point. He had imagined this moment the entire trip here to this planet. He pictured it going almost every way possible - Cara running to him and hugging him, or slapping him, or kicking his ass thinking he’s an impostor. He didn’t picture her not wanting to see him at all. Maybe she doesn’t. Maybe it’s easier for her to believe he’s dead. When he found out five years had passed for everyone but him, he almost didn’t want to seek out Cara, thinking it had been too long and she had moved on, and he didn’t think he could bear that. But he was told he needed to go to his family, and the only family he had was Cara. Greef’s sigh brought him back to the moment.

“Yes, of course. She’s in the back, taking inventory. There’s something you should know,” he started, and then broke off his train of thought while he pondered relaying the information to Din. 

Din started, and then he paused and turned towards Greef, “What is it?”

“I’ll let her tell you.”

He pushed open the door to the stock room. Din scanned the room, and then saw a figure with dark hair, bent down, writing in a small book. She was talking softly, he guessed counting to herself. Then she stood up to move to the next shelf and he saw another smaller figure next to her, also with dark hair. ‘I need to be with my family’ he thought. So this is my family. He smiled under his helmet and observed the pair for a moment. The child appeared to be a boy, about four years old. He had dark hair, the same golden skin tone as him, and black eyes. He smiled as he chatted, pointing to objects on the shelf and showing them to Cara, then holding up fingers of how many. Din reached up to the sides of his helmet and released the control that connected it to his armor. The hiss sounded louder than normal and caught the attention of the pair. Cara looked right at him as he removed the helmet.

“Din? What? How? We thought… I thought…. Is it really you?” Cara moved towards him, the boy’s hand in hers.

“It’s a long story.” he said quietly.

“And the Kid? Where is he? Is he okay?” 

“Yes. I found his people.” Din moved closer, resisting the urge to grab Cara and kiss her and hug the little boy.

“Your helmet?”

“Some Mandalorians take them off only when around their family,” he looked at Cara and the boy. “What did you name him?”

“Greef,” she said, completely with a straight face.

“Ah, well, hi Greef…”

Then Cara couldn’t hold the laugh any longer. “No! Even though that’s all I heard for months ‘You gotta name him Greef! Name him after his Uncle Greef.’” she paused for a moment and said, “his name is Jaspar, after my brother. Jaspar Din Djarin.”

The boy had been quiet the whole time, clutching his mother’s hand. He seemed to be taking it all in. After all, his mother had always told him about his father and the beskar armor he wore at all times. He came forward a bit, approaching the man in the armor whom he had never met but seemed so familiar. 

“Hello. I’m Jaspar,” he said in a quiet voice.

Din crouched down to meet the boy’s eyes. “Hi. I’m Din. I’m your father. I love your mother very much. I’m sorry I wasn’t here. I didn’t know how much time had passed. But I’m here now, and we’ll be a family.” Din extended his hand and gave the boy a mudhorn insignia. He thought about the Kid and immediately wished Jaspar and the Kid could meet. He hoped one day they would.


End file.
